Debajo del cielo
by Melisa Mistick
Summary: El destino nos juntó debajo del mismo cielo, a través del tiempo, en contra de todo. Ahora, está en nosotros hacer que valga la pena.


**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, salvo algunos OC que aparecen por ahí. Lo demás es propiedad de Marvel.

* * *

**1**

**Aparente normalidad**

Comenzó como un murmullo apenas imperceptible. Escaló rápidamente, convirtiéndose en un molesto ruido que la hizo gruñir contra su almohada. Abrió sus ojos perezosamente con el ceño fruncido, lista para electrocutar al causante de tan irritante sonido por haber interrumpido su tranquila noche. En verdad, ¿acaso era mucho pedir una noche completa de sueño? Si no eran las recurrentes pesadillas, era… era… ¿qué demonios era eso? Aguzó el oído, demasiado adormilada como para reconocer la fuente de ruido. Su cerebro no tardó en conectar los puntos y se tapó la cabeza con su almohada, gruñendo una vez más. Bueno, era un hecho, esa noche tampoco dormiría. Las paredes del departamento de Jane eran de papel y su iPod no contaba con la potencia como para camuflar la molestia al otro lado del pasillo. Maldita sea.

Destapó su cara, una idea formándose en su cabeza. Si ella podía escuchar eso, no cabía la menor duda de que el otro inquilino de la casa también estaba disfrutando del concierto y si hasta ahora no había puesto una queja contra los dueños del departamento, lo más seguro es que ya se hubiera hecho cargo de la molestia personalmente. Apartó las cobijas de su cuerpo, se sentó en la orilla de la cama y se puso de pie. Abrió la puerta de su habitación y salió de su cuarto tapándose las orejas. Caminó hacia la puerta de junto y la golpeó tres veces. Al no recibir ningún tipo de respuesta y después de escuchar una exclamación que le aseguraba que no podría ver a Jane y Thor a la cara en la mañana, irrumpió en el cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y recargándose sobre ella. El silencio que le dio la bienvenida fue reconfortante.

- ¿Algún problema? – inquirió la burlona voz de Loki a su izquierda.

Giró su cabeza con cara de pocos amigos en dirección al Dios del Engaño. El hombre estaba sentado en su cama con sus piernas cruzadas frente a él y una laptop reposando sobre la acolchonada superficie. Sus ojos la miraban divertido, sus labios curvados en una sonrisa que estaba a segundos de transformarse en una carcajada.

- ¿Crees que es divertido tener que escuchar a esos dos desempolvar el martillo? – soltó Darcy en tono defensivo.

- Oh no, es bastante traumático – opinó Loki un poco más serio, aunque sin parar de sonreír - ¿Por qué crees que aprendí este hechizo insonorizador en mis años de juventud?

- ¿Y por qué crees que huí de aquí cuando Thor se mudó? – le devolvió la pregunta, acercándose a la cama y sentándose en ella. Se recostó cansada, sus piernas colgando de la cama – Tengo que volver a mi casa. Extraño mi cama… y mi refrigerador… y mi tele… y mis noches sin gemidos triple X… y… ¿esa es la laptop de Jane?

Loki alejó su mirada de la mujer y la posó sobre el objeto señalado.

- Eso parece – respondió Loki con desinterés.

- ¿Qué haces con ella? – preguntó Darcy suspicaz.

- Reviso el trabajo de la doctora Foster – manifestó Loki.

- ¿Y ella te dio permiso? – cuestionó Darcy, a lo que Loki alzó una ceja sarcástico – Si, ya sé, ¿para qué pregunto? – se levantó lo suficiente como para cargar su peso sobre sus codos - ¿Por qué el repentino interés en la investigación de Jane? Hace unos meses decías pestes de ella.

- Es un trabajo curioso – señaló Loki con simpleza, para después sonreír con malicia – Y me entretengo imaginando la expresión de Odín cuando una débil y simple humana consiga construir su propio Bifrost.

Darcy iba a comentar sobre el nuevo e inusual apoyo de Loki a lo que siempre había considerado una perdida tiempo y una demostración más del gigantesco ego humano, cuando un sonoro bostezo escapó de su boca, recordándole que la hora no era la indicada para sostener una conversación. Tenía sueño, estaba cansada y mañana debía ir a trabajar. Giró sobre su costado y gateó hasta el lado vacio de la cama. Se recostó, se cubrió con las cobijas y se acomodó en el lugar, ante la mirada divertida de Loki.

- Oh claro, puedes quedarte a dormir, gracias por preguntar. Por favor, ponte cómoda – bromeó Loki.

La castaña lo golpeó en el brazo sonriente, antes de acostarse sobre su lado derecho y cerrar sus ojos. La luz de la habitación no tardó en apagarse, dándole a Darcy el ambiente perfecto para sumergirse de nuevo en el mundo de los sueños. Sin embargo, tras varios minutos de un agradable silencio, únicamente roto por el ocasional movimiento de los dedos de Loki sobre el teclado, la mujer abrió sus ojos intranquila. Clavó su vista en el perfil de su acompañante, iluminado por la luz que la computadora proveía.

- Loki – lo llamó dudosa, rompiendo una vez más la concentración en su lectura. El hombre volvió su cabeza hacia ella – Sé que técnicamente mi collar me protege de cualquier cosa, pero… ¿hay algún conjuro que mantenga a hechiceras locas, extraterrestres homicidas o cualquier cosa peligrosa lejos de mi casa?... Porque en verdad, en verdad quiero regresar allí, pero no sé si pueda quedarme tranquila sabiendo que en cualquier momento un loco se puede aparecer de la nada.

- Si lo deseas, puedo establecer un cerco de protección en toda la superficie de tu casa mañana mismo – indicó Loki con seguridad, alargando una mano para apartar el achocolatado cabello de Darcy de su rostro – Evitara que cualquier ser con malas intenciones acceda al departamento.

- Eso suena como una buena idea – sonrió Darcy – Gracias.

- No necesitas agradecer, tenía planeado hacerlo – puntualizó Loki, devolviendo su atención a la pantalla de la laptop – Soy el principal interesado en que ningún daño te ocurra de nuevo.

La sonrisa de Darcy se acentuó. Pronunció un leve "Buenas noches" y cerró sus ojos tranquila. En cuestión de minutos, el dulce y ansiado sueño le sobrevino.

Despertó horas más tarde gracias al incesante pitido de su despertador (que inexplicable había llegado a la mesita de noche de Loki), encontrándose con la cama vacía. Apagó el aparato y permaneció unos minutos más en la cama con su nariz pegada en la almohada, inhalando el delicioso aroma del Dios del Caos. Finalmente, suspiró derrotada, se puso de pie y volvió a su cuarto en busca de ropa limpia para un nuevo día de trabajo. Cómo extrañaría esto de dormir en la misma cama que Loki, pero se estaba acostumbrando a ello y en su posición no era lo más conveniente. Eran amigos. Sólo podían ser amigos. Los amigos no duermen con sus amigos en la misma cama todas las noches, haya o no sexo de por medio y era una realidad que en el futuro no habría ese tipo de interacción entre ellos dos.

Tras bañarse y arreglarse, la castaña dirigió sus pasos a la cocina, donde se halló con una escena por demás increíble. Loki y Jane discutían acaloradamente, sentados a la mesa con la laptop de Jane encendida enfrente de ellos, en términos científicos que Darcy únicamente había escuchado en las conversaciones entre su mejor amiga y Erick. Al otro lado de la mesa, Thor los contemplaba con la misma expresión de desconcierto, mientras bebía de su tarro de café.

- ¿Caímos en la dimensión desconocida? – inquirió Darcy, sentándose al lado de Thor. Ninguno de los otros dos, demasiado envueltos en su conversación, hizo el más mínimo reconocimiento de su presencia. El rubio volvió su cabeza hacia la recién llegada y le sonrió ampliamente.

- Tengo mis sospechas – asentó Thor, dejando su tarro sobre la superficie de madera.

- ¿Llamamos a la caballería? – aventuró Darcy, al tiempo que escogía tres hot-cakes de la pila que se alzaba al centro de la mesa.

- Y a un traductor, porque no estoy seguro de que hablen en una lengua conocida – añadió Thor, causando que Darcy ahogará una risa.

- No, no, no, no, no – negó Jane airada, poniéndose de pie – Esos datos son constantes. Son lo único constante en toda la ecuación. Son la base de la ecuación.

- Y probablemente ese sea el problema en los resultados de sus experimentos – puntualizó Loki al límite de su paciencia – Lo único constante en sus siete fracasos son esos datos incorrectos

- Discúlpame que te lo diga, pero con una noche de lectura no puedes jactarte de conocer mi trabajo – rebatió Jane – Y tampoco puedes asegurar que son incorrectos sin un argumento válido.

- Pues, discúlpeme, doctora Foster, pero usted es… - comenzó Loki en un gruñido.

- ¡Regreso hoy mismo a mi casa! – exclamó Darcy lo suficientemente alto como para escucharse por arriba de las voces de sus amigos. Los tres la voltearon a ver sorprendidos.

- Sólo estamos intercambiando puntos de vista – dijo Jane en son tranquilizador – Un poco de realimentación, nada más. No tienes por qué irte por eso.

- No es por eso – aclaró Darcy – Por mí pueden matarse en el nombre de la ciencia si lo desean, me quedaran Thor y Steve que tampoco entienden una sola palabra del tema. Lo que si no pienso soportar es otra noche de "¡Vamos, Thor! ¡Dame, dame! ¡Oh si!"

La cara de la astrofísica se tiñó de un color comparable al de la armadura de Iron Man, al tiempo que Loki sonreía burlón y Thor cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho con un aire de triunfo.

- ¿Escucharon eso? – preguntó Jane con su mirada clavada en el suelo.

- A la perfección – afirmó Darcy sin mucho ánimo.

- Oh, por Dios – masculló Jane, tapándose la cara con las manos.

- Dejando a un lado sus perturbadoras sesiones intimas, extraño mi casa – señaló Darcy en un tono más tranquilo – Tu casa es linda, Jane, y adoro la compañía, pero ya es hora de que vuelva a mi departamento.

- ¿Hora? – repitió Jane, recuperando la compostura, aunque el sonrojo aún no desaparecía por completo de su rostro – A penas ha pasado una semana, Darcy. No sé si sea una buena idea.

- Estoy bien, mi cabeza está bien, creo que mi vida ya puede regresar a la normalidad – expresó Darcy.

- No lo sé – habló Jane dudosa – No me agrada la idea de que sigas viviendo sola. Mira lo que pasó y piensa en lo que puede pasar en un futuro. No será la última vez que alguien traté de dañarte y tu taser únicamente cubre ciertos casos – recargó su espalda en el respaldo de su silla, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho - Tendremos nuestras cualidades y fortalezas, sin embargo, la verdad es que, ante enemigos como los que usualmente aparecen, estamos indefensas, Darcy. Pepper vive en una fortaleza y tiene más de cincuenta armaduras que la protegerán en caso de que alguien intente lastimarla. Thor vive aquí. Pero tú… tú estás sola con tu celular como único medio de comunicación en caso de emergencia. No, opino que lo mejor es que permanezcas aquí… o que consigamos un departamento en el mismo edificio… o tal vez podríamos hablar con Tony y pedirle que te dé un piso en la Torre Stark… o…

- Jane… - empezó Darcy fastidiada.

- Por la seguridad de Darcy no se preocupe, doctora Foster – intervino Loki, ganándose la atención de sus tres acompañantes – Hoy mismo me encargaré de convertir su departamento en una fortaleza. Cualquier idiota que intente transgredir mi seguridad no tendrá una oportunidad para reconsiderar sus acciones.

- Me parece una perfecta solución – apoyó Thor – Los conjuros de protección y ocultamiento de mi hermano son legendarios. Aún nadie puede entrar a sus recámaras a pesar de que él no se encuentra en Asgard.

- ¿Han tratado de acceder a mis recámaras? – cuestionó Loki con una ceja arqueada hacia Thor. El Dios del Trueno bajó su mirada avergonzado.

- ¿Eso te tranquiliza? – inquirió Darcy en tono esperanzador – Además, tengo mi súper collar que no pienso tirar de nuevo.

Jane pasó su vista de Darcy a Loki y después a Thor. Este le sonrió con seguridad, moviendo su cabeza en forma afirmativa. La mujer resopló, descruzando sus brazos.

- De acuerdo – aceptó no muy convencida - ¿Cuándo te vas?

- Cuando Loki tenga todo listo – estableció Darcy.

- ¿Es decir…? – cuestionó Jane, volviendo su vista al Dios del Engaño.

- Mañana mismo – aseveró Loki. La astrofísica suspiró derrotada – Y considerando que Darcy partirá mañana, no hay razón para que continúe mi estadía aquí. Le agradezco su amable hospitalidad, doctora Foster. Esta misma noche regresaré a mi hotel.

- ¿A qué te refieres con que no hay razón? – habló Thor con el ceño fruncido – Este es mi hogar y por extensión el tuyo. No tienes porque regresar a ese hotel.

- Thor – pronunció Loki en son de advertencia, a lo que el rubio simplemente torció la boca no muy contento.

* * *

- ¿Puedo saber por qué me sigues? – preguntó Loki al ingresar en el edificio donde se localizaba el departamento de Darcy. Detrás de él, iba Thor con una expresión que efectivamente delataba que el rubio mastodonte ocultaba algo.

Minutos después de que Darcy y Jane se marcharan a la Torre Stark, Loki abandonó el departamento sin avisar en dirección a la casa de la muchacha con la intención de ponerse a trabajar y escapar la presencia de su hermano, quien no paraba de observarlo con el ceño fruncido desde su intercambio a la hora del desayuno. Por desgracia, descubrió que la suerte no estaba de su lado cuando notó la presencia del Dios del Trueno detrás de él a pocos metros de su destino.

- Colocar los conjuros de protección requiere toda mi concentración – expuso Loki, esperando que Thor entendiera la indirecta de que se largara.

- No planeó interrumpirte – indicó Thor, mientras subían las escaleras – Únicamente buscó hablar contigo brevemente.

- No voy a permanecer en tu hogar, Thor – determinó Loki – El hecho de que nuestra relación haya mejorado ligeramente no implica que todos los problemas estén resueltos.

- Lo sé – admitió Thor – Es sólo que… - se llevó una mano a la nuca y se rascó nervioso – Madre está organizando una fiesta para festejar la caída de Angerboda.

- ¿Con el Padre de Todo al borde de la muerte? – inquirió Loki con fingida aprehensión.

- Padre… - comenzó Thor.

- Tu padre – corrigió Loki al llegar al piso que buscaban. Thor suspiró cansado detrás de él.

- NUESTRO padre no está al borde de la muerte – rectificó Thor – Su estado es de considerarse, pero es plenamente capaz de llevar a cabo sus tareas diarias – detuvieron sus pasos frente a la puerta de la casa de Darcy – Volviendo al tema en cuestión, la celebración también es en honor a los salvadores de Asgard: Lady Sigyn y tú.

Loki bufó divertido, al tiempo que introducía la llave, que la dueña de la casa le proporcionara antes de ir a trabajar, en el picaporte y girarla.

- Asgard brindando por el bastardo jotun que los traicionó – se burló Loki – Por otra parte, me alegro por Sigyn – manifestó, empujando la puerta y dando un paso dentro del apartamento.

Echó un vistazo a su alrededor. Todo seguía en su lugar exactamente como lo recordaba y hasta el más mínimo detalle le infundía una agradable calidez, comparable solamente a la que un viajero sufre cuando vuelve a su hogar después de un largo tiempo de hallarse lejos de él. Esas cuatro paredes eran posiblemente lo más cercano que abrigaba a un hogar, incluso aún más que su destruido cuarto de hotel. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que estuvo ahí? Oh si, la noche de esa maldita pregunta.

Posando una mano en su hombro, Thor recuperó su atención y alejó el desagradable recuerdo de esa noche. Loki lo volteó a ver con una ceja arqueada.

- No oíste nada de lo que dije, ¿verdad? – lo cuestionó Thor con cierto dejo de preocupación en su rostro.

- Te mentiría diciendo que si, sin embargo no perderé el tiempo con ello – respondió Loki, soltándose del agarre del rubio para adentrarse en la sala. Thor suspiró de nuevo y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho.

- Has sido invitado a la conmemoración – señaló Thor. Loki giró sobre sus talones para encararlo – Como invitado de honor. A Madre y Padre les alegraría que asistieras y a mí, en lo personal, también.

- ¿Han enloquecido finalmente o Angerboda también jugó con sus cabezas? – preguntó Loki escéptico.

- No, ambos están perfectamente cuerdos y sus mentes intactas – especificó Thor – Me parece que es una forma de demostrarte que las puertas de Asgard están abiertas de par en par para ti, hermano.

- Mientras tenga la manzana oscura en mi poder – apuntó Loki, recargándose en el respaldo del sillón – Mi respuesta es no. Muchas gracias, pero no.

- Loki… - habló Thor.

- No tengo ninguna intención en volver a Asgard, Thor – declaró Loki, mirando a su hermano con seriedad – Por ahora, mi vida está en Midgard. Después… hay miles de mundos en el universo que suenan mucho más atractivos que el prospecto de vivir una vez más en Asgard.

- Es sólo una pequeña visita – señaló Thor – Una oportunidad para dar el primer paso en recomponer nuestra relación familiar.

- No me interesa – zanjó Loki.

- Mereces que el pueblo de Asgard te agradezca tu auxilio – arguyó Thor un tanto desesperado.

- ¿Tras siglos de menospreciar mi magia y mis métodos? No, el pueblo de Asgard necesitaría más que una patética fiesta para recompensarme – aclaró Loki.

- Necesito que me acompañes – expresó Thor, agachando la cabeza. Loki arqueó una ceja confuso y el Dios del Trueno soltó un largo suspiro – Después de la celebración, Padre se sumirá en el Sueño de Odín y me nombrará rey provisional por tiempo indeterminado – anunció, provocando sorpresa en su hermano. Levantó la cabeza serio – Requiero de tu apoyo, de tu consejo. Necesito a mi hermano a mi lado.

El Dios del Caos contempló a su acompañante, como pocas veces en su vida, sin palabras. ¿Thor lo necesitaba? ¿A él? ¿Al hombre que lo traicionó en incontables ocasiones e intentó matarlo dos veces? ¿Para qué? ¿Para contar con su apoyo, su consejo? Ni siquiera cuando estuvo a punto de ascender al trono Thor le había solicitado su respaldo, aunque suponía que en esos tiempos era una realidad innegable que contaría con él. Y ahora estaba ahí, claramente nervioso, con un brillo de ilusión en los ojos, pidiéndoselo.

Loki se irguió y encaminó sus pasos al corredor que conducía al cuarto de Darcy. Volver a Asgard. Disfrutar las caras de todos aquellos que lo menospreciaron durante siglos ahora rindiéndole un homenaje. Apoyar a Thor en su tarea como rey. Volver a Asgard. La fiesta auguraba ser una indudable fuente de entretenimiento y sentía cierto contento y superioridad al saber que Thor no se veía capaz de desempeñar su cargo de rey sin su compañía. Podría aceptar, nada perdía con hacerlo. Sin embargo, había algo que no le atraía de la idea. Pronto supo de que se trataba cuando atravesó el marco de la entrada de la habitación de Darcy y los recuerdos de su última noche juntos atiborraron su cabeza sin piedad. Esa maldita noche y todas las anteriores. Ese aborrecible mes en que trató a la joven como una cualquiera, con la punta del pie, obviando su dolor, su sufrimiento. Ese mes de caricias que quemaban su piel y gemidos que taladraban sus oídos, de actos que únicamente reforzaban la idea de monstruo que sostenía de él mismo.

Salió del cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y jurándose a si mismo jamás volver a poner un pie en dicho lugar en el futuro. Alzó su cabeza, topándose con el semblante extrañado de Thor.

- No y es mi última palabra – declaró Loki, recuperando la compostura.

- Me voy en cinco días – expuso Thor tercamente - ¿Al menos podrías considerarlo?

El jotun abrió su boca con la intención de negarse una vez más, no obstante, se contuvo. No valía la pena desgastarse. Asintió en silencio y el Dios del Trueno sonrió ampliamente. Le haría creer que lo pensaría y, dentro de cinco días, Thor viajaría a Asgard sin compañía. Porque de ninguna manera se alejaría de Darcy en ese momento. No cuando su relación estaba en un buen camino de recuperación y la mujer parecía haber recobrado la familiaridad con que lo trataba anteriormente. Lo acontecido anoche era prueba de ello. Sin preguntar, ni pensarlo dos veces, se introdujo en su cuarto y de ahí a su cama en busca de un refugio. Había dormido tranquila y en paz en su compañía. No, de ninguna manera comprometería eso para satisfacer los deseos de Thor y los reyes de Asgard. Su lugar estaba en Midgard, al lado de Darcy.

* * *

Jane y Erick examinaban la pantalla del computador con diferentes expresiones en sus rostros. Erick lucía impresionado, mientras Jane no sabía si saltar de felicidad o golpear su cabeza contra la pared frustrada. No podía creerlo. Loki había tenido razón. Los datos eran no sólo la base de su ecuación, sino también la de sus fracasos. Esto era entre increíble y humillante. Se le había ocurrido borrarlos de la ecuación para probarle al Dios del Engaño su equivocación, descubriendo que la única equivocada aquí era ella… otra vez. Demonios.

- Nunca se me ocurrió verlo de esa manera – admitió Erick, recargando su espalda en el respaldo de su silla – Muy bien pensado, Jane.

- Me gustaría tomar el crédito entero, pero la verdad es que Loki tiene su parte – señaló Jane, descansado también su exhausta espalda – Él descubrió el error.

- ¿Loki? – repitió Erick aprensivo - ¿Dejaste que Loki revisara tu trabajo?

- Bueno… no es como si pudiera evitarlo – indicó Jane encogiéndose de hombros – Vive en mi casa.

- Y hablando de eso, ¿cuándo se va? – inquirió Erick – No me agrada que vivan en el mismo techo. Es peligroso, Jane.

- No te preocupes, se marcha esta misma noche – informó Jane, cogiendo su taza de café, que reposaba a un lado del teclado – Y Darcy se va mañana.

- Me alegro, no por Darcy, por supuesto, sino por ese monstruo – expresó Erick con cara de pocos amigos – Thor es un caso perdido, pero aún no comprendo cómo es que Darcy insiste en ser su "amiga" después de lo que sucedió. Todo fue su culpa. Si no hubiera sido por él, Darcy no habría tenido que sufrir ese infierno.

- Yo no lo veo así – opinó Jane – Angerboda es la única culpable y Loki ha hecho todo lo posible para ayudar a Darcy y protegerla – tomó un sorbo de su bebida - La quiere.

- ¿La quiere? Por favor, Jane – bufó Erick incrédulo – Le pasó esas ingenuidades a Darcy, pero a ti, no. A ese tipo no le importa nadie más que si mismo. Si está actuando tan acomedido y complaciente ahora es porque busca sacarle algo a Darcy y de paso a ti.

- Tú no lo ves, Erick – apuntó Jane, poniéndose de pie en busca de más café. La cafetera se ubicaba en una mesita cerca de la entrada, junto con una bandeja de emparedados y panecillos que eran cambiados cada mañana por orden de Pepper Potts.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó el hombre cruzándose de brazos.

- Como la trata, como la ve, como se comporta cuando está cerca de ella – enumeró Jane, sirviéndose del oscuro contenido de la cafetera.

- ¿Debo recordarte que es el Dios del Engaño y la Mentira? – cuestionó Erick.

La astrofísica giró sobre sus talones, encarándolo. Abrió su boca para argumentar, mas la inesperada aparición de Thor en el umbral de la puerta la detuvo en seco. La plática tendría que posponerse. Una esplendida sonrisa adornaba las facciones de su novio y realmente no quería ser la causante de que se esfumara. El rubio desapareció la distancia entre ellos de una zancada y la estrechó entre sus brazos, por poco tirando el café al suelo.

- ¡Lo pensará! – anunció Thor entusiasta al soltarla.

- ¿De qué estamos hablando? – inquirió Jane encantada.

- De Loki – respondió Thor – Le conté sobre la fiesta y mi nombramiento. Fue difícil y aún no es un hecho, mas aceptó que consideraría la opción de acompañarme.

- Me alegro mucho, Thor – sonrió con sinceridad Jane.

- Será como en los viejos tiempos – determinó Thor, para después añadir con menos ánimo – o al menos parecido.

Jane posó su mano en el brazo del rubio y lo acarició.

- Será un primer paso – dijo Jane, a lo que Thor sonrió levemente.

La puerta de cristal se abrió una vez más, irrumpiendo en la escena Tony Stark con su vista pegada a su celular. Metió el aparato en el bolsillo de su pantalón y levantó su vista hacia Thor.

- Tú, amigo mío, me debes una partida de ajedrez – puntualizó Tony.

- ¿En verdad? – pronunció Thor completamente perdido.

- Loki dice que eres bueno, quiero comprobarlo – estableció el billonario – Pero ese es asunto para otro día – aplaudió, al tiempo que una sonrisa traviesa se formaba en sus labios – Necesito de tu asistencia.

- En lo que sea que pueda ayudarte, cuenta conmigo, Tony – aseveró Thor – Mientras no implique enojar a Lady Pepper.

- Oh no, ella está totalmente dentro – aseguró Stark – Pregunta: Entre tú y Steve, ¿quién es más fuerte?

* * *

Un día más de trabajo había concluido y Darcy acariciaba entre sus dedos el prospecto del fin de semana. Dos largos días de descanso, sin nada más que preocuparse que los horarios de sus series favoritas y películas retransmitidas. Y lo mejor es que las disfrutaría en la comodidad de su sillón y al lado de su querida y confiable televisión. Apagó su computador, se colgó su bolsa al hombro y salió de su cubículo en dirección al elevador, despidiéndose de cuanto compañero de trabajo se topara en su camino. Oprimió el botón para llamar al aparato y aguardó pacientemente hasta que las puertas le cedieran el paso, dejando al descubierto a un Steve con los brazos cruzados y una expresión seria, que pronto se suavizó al verla.

- Hey, ¿y esa cara? – cuestionó Darcy al entrar en el elevador.

- Por alguna razón que seguramente sólo Stark sabe, no puedo acceder a mi piso – anunció Steve con cierto fastidio, mientras las puertas se cerraban e iniciaban su descenso

- ¿Y vas a buscarlo? – aventuró Darcy con una sonrisa divertida en sus labios.

- Según JARVIS, se encuentra en la recepción atendiendo a un invitado – indicó Rogers – Sinceramente, a mi todo esto me huele raro.

- Tal vez le faltaron pequeños detalles a los contratistas que arreglaron el boquete en tu cuarto – pensó Darcy. El capitán frunció la boca suspicaz.

- Lo dudo – declaró Steve, antes de mover su cabeza negativamente y sonreír - ¿Un buen día?

- Normal como todos y eso, en este mundo, es definición de un buen día – respondió Darcy, para después curvar sus labios en una entusiasta sonrisa – Adivina quién volverá a su casa mañana – tarareo.

- Es bueno saber que te sientes lo suficientemente mejor como para regresar a tu casa – expresó Steve contento – Aunque antes deberíamos de estudiar el tema de la seguridad.

- No te preocupes, Loki se está encargando de eso – señaló Darcy – Convertirá mi pequeño apartamento en una impenetrable fortaleza.

- Esa imagen me agrada – admitió Steve, al tiempo que las puertas del elevador se abrían de par en par – Aún así, no vendría nada mal reforzarlo con las creaciones de Tony – apuntó, emergiendo del ascensor al lado de Darcy – Circuito cerrado de cámaras, alarmas…

No habían dado ni tres pasos fuera del aparato cuando ambos notaron lo extraño de la escena. Tony estaba en el mostrador, platicando con una de las secretarías, mientras Pepper, desprovista de sus reconocidos trajes de marca y enfundada en unos cómodos jeans y una blusa café, hablaba por su celular a su lado. Al otro lado del lobby, Jane, Natasha y Bruce conversaban entre ellos sentados en los sillones dispuestos para los visitantes y a pocos pasos de ellos, al pie de las escaleras que subían por toda la torre, se localizaba Clint con los brazos cruzados y unos lentes oscuros. No obstante, lo que más llamaba la atención era el gran Dios del Trueno, de pie ante las enormes puertas de cristal y con una sonrisa que Darcy estaba segura había aprendido de su hermano menor.

- ¡Mi Capi! – lo saludó Tony, levantando sus brazos en el aire. Steve rodó los ojos, llevándose una mano al puente de la nariz.

- ¿Qué significa todo esto, Stark? – preguntó Steve derrotado.

- Una escapada – soltó Tony con simpleza.

- ¡Una escapada! – exclamó Darcy emocionada - ¡Una famosa escapada de Tony Stark! ¡Son legendarias! ¡Oh por favor, dime que estoy invitada, dime que estoy invitada!

- ¿Invitada? Tú y Cuernitos son los invitados de honor – especificó Tony – Y hablando de eso, ¿dónde diablos está tu novio? No responde a mis llamadas.

- Número uno, no es mi novio; número dos, debe de estar en mi departamento – aclaró Darcy.

- Bien, pasaremos por él camino al aeropuerto – estableció Tony.

- Oh no, de ninguna manera – negó Steve con severidad – La última de tus escapadas terminó con todos inconscientes en un prado a las afueras de Bangkok. Tuve que cuidarlos toda la noche para evitar que cometieran alguna estupidez de la que pudieran arrepentirse en la mañana.

- Tranquilo, Steve – habló Pepper, posicionándose al lado del billonario – Jane y yo nos encargaremos de que estos dos días ocurran sin ningún incidente – entrelazó su brazo con el de su novio, dedicándole una dulce sonrisa acompañada de una amenazante mirada de advertencia - ¿Verdad, Tony?

- P-por supuesto – tartamudeó Stark, devolviéndole una sonrisa nerviosa a la pelirroja. Acto seguido, volvió su vista al soldado - Pero no vamos a obligar a nadie a venir, ¿o sí? Tienes tres opciones ante ti: las escaleras – señaló el punto con su dedo índice – donde te espera el hombre con la mejor puntería del mundo. El elevador – apuntó detrás de los dos amigos – cuyas puertas estarán cerradas hasta que le ordene a JARVIS lo contrario. O la entrada – giró su torso, señalando a Thor directamente – y tu querido compañero de entrenamiento – juntó sus manos frente a él – Y bien, ¿cuál será?

- No le hagas caso, ya sabes cómo es – minimizó Pepper – Será un pequeño viaje relámpago, todo en los límites de lo correcto, diseñado para relajarnos y olvidar estos últimos meses.

- Lo que ella dijo – apoyó Tony con una amplia sonrisa.

Steve pasó su vista de Tony a Pepper indeciso por un par de segundos para finalmente soltar un audible suspiro y mover afirmativamente su cabeza. Darcy lo abrazó de lado y lo zarandeó emocionada. Por años había escuchado las más dementes historias relacionadas con las famosas escapadas de Tony Stark, viajes con la duración de un fin de semana en los que los excesos de cualquier tipo eran permitidos. Oh si, los siguientes dos días serían lo máximo.

Afuera de la Torre una larga limusina con suficiente espacio para los seis Vengadores, Darcy, Jane y Pepper los aguardaba pacientemente. Recorrieron con presteza las pocas cuadras que separaban al rascacielos del edificio donde vivía Darcy y suponían Loki debía encontrarse en ese momento. Alcanzado el objetivo, Darcy descendió de la limusina seguida de cerca por Tony y Thor, quienes la acompañaron por las escaleras hasta el piso en que residía. Recordando que sus llaves las tenía Loki, la muchacha golpeó tres veces la puerta en espera de que el jotun abriera. Tras no recibir ninguna respuesta o escuchar movimiento al otro lado de la barrera de madera, golpeó una vez más, esta vez con más fuerza. El resultado fue el mismo.

- ¿Loki? - lo llamó.

- ¿Y si tiramos la puerta? - propuso Thor.

- Ustedes en Asgard no conocen la palabra sutileza, ¿verdad? - comentó Tony - Voto por que vayamos a su hotel.

- ¿Acaso soy la única que no sabe dónde vive Loki? - inquirió Darcy sintiéndose un tanto dolida.

- Nunca preguntaste - puntualizó Loki en su oído detrás de ella.

Darcy saltó un par de centímetros, gritando con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones. Thor negó con la cabeza divertido, Tony se tapó las orejas y Loki veía la escena con esa maldita sonrisa de superioridad que la enloquecía.

- ¡No hagas eso! - exclamó Darcy, girando sobre sus talones, para después golpearlo con su bolsa repetitivamente.

- Me disculparía, sin embargo no lo lamento en lo absoluto - declaró Loki, recibiendo cada golpe inmóvil.

- Si, si, par de tortolitos, tenemos una limusina abajo y una avioneta en el aeropuerto esperándonos así que muévanse - los apresuró Tony, convirtiéndose al instante en el nuevo blanco de Darcy - ¡Agresión física! ¡Agresión física! ¡Thor, Loki, ayúdenme!

- ¡No-somos-novios! - zanjó Darcy, poniendo énfasis en cada palabra con un golpe.

Acto seguido, bufó molesta, arregló su desordenado cabello y volteó a ver a Loki.

- ¿Cómo vas? - preguntó Darcy tranquila, mientras Tony se sobaba su brazo adolorido y Thor hacia su mejor esfuerzo para no estallar en carcajadas.

- Me falta afinar algunos detalles - expuso Loki - pero, a menos de que sufra otra interrupción, todo estará listo en tres o cuatro horas.

- Fascinante - habló Tony, escribiendo con velocidad en su celular.

Oprimió un botón y segundos más tarde el celular de Loki comenzó a sonar. El Dios del Caos sacó el objeto del bolsillo de su pantalón y revisó la pantalla.

- Te esperamos en tres o cuatro horas ahí - aclaró Tony, ganándose una ceja arqueada de parte de Loki - Es una escapada.

- ¿Qué es una escapada? - inquirió Loki curioso.

- ¿Recuerdas la vez que destruimos accidentalmente esa estatua en Vanaheim y el pub en Svartálfaheim? - cuestionó Thor. El Dios del Engaño movió su cabeza afirmativamente, rodando los ojos - Bueno, será algo parecido.

- Ok, ahora necesito saber esas historias - indicó Tony interesado.

- ¿Qué demonios hicieron para destruir todo un pub? - preguntó Darcy con el mismo interés. Los dos hermanos se vieron entre sí evidentemente avergonzados.

- No quieres saberlo - estableció Loki.

- Bastaría decir que no fue uno de nuestros mejores momentos - expresó Thor.

- Y con cada comentario pican más mi curiosidad – señaló Tony – Vamos, cuenten.

- No, ahora pasarás los años que te quedan de vida preguntándote, inquiriéndote, que habrá pasado en Vanaheim y Svartálfaheim – manifestó Loki con una sádica sonrisa – Intentarás descubrirlo, interrogarás personas, buscarás información, pero jamás lo sabrás porque las únicas dos personas que conocen los hechos somos Thor y yo.

- Tú eres un sociópata – apuntó Tony – Bueno, nos vemos más tarde.

- Jamás confirme que iría – puntualizó Loki con una amplia sonrisa, cruzando sus brazos detrás de su espalda.

- Oh vamos, ¡será genial! – saltó Darcy, agarrándolo del brazo – No sé a dónde nos lleve Tony, pero seguramente beberemos, bailaremos, tal vez apostaremos y alguien sin duda hará algo estúpido de lo que podrás reírte. ¡No puedes perdértelo!

- Además, la fiesta es para ti y Darcy – especificó Tony – Se lo merecen después de estos lindos meses de heridas mortales y juegos mentales.

- Por favor – suplicó Darcy, juntando sus manos en actitud de petición y ladeando su cabeza.

- De acuerdo, ahí estaré - accedió Loki renuente.

El entusiasta abrazo que recibió de parte de Darcy le provocó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Ver a la mujer tan emocionada, brincando y balanceándose sobre sus pies, era una imagen que sinceramente extrañaba y disfrutaba. Se separó de él y le plantó un beso en la mejilla, antes de prácticamente arrastrar a Tony y Thor, quienes vieron todo el intercambio con sendas expresiones de picardía, a las escaleras. Loki los siguió con la mirada hasta perderlos de vista y reanudó su interrumpido trabajo con nuevos bríos. Sin duda soportar a Thor, Stark y el resto de los Vengadores valdría la pena si eso significaba ver a Darcy tan contenta.

* * *

Con Happy al volante, la limusina arribó al aeropuerto en tiempo record. Entraron al recinto por una de las puertas traseras que permitía el acceso a las pistas y recorrieron un par de kilómetros hasta alcanzar el hangar personal de Stark Industries, donde una de las tantas avionetas del billonario los aguardaba. Darcy bajó de la limusina emocionada. Jaló a Steve al interior de la avioneta detrás de Tony y Pepper, mientras cuestionaba al billonario sobre el misterioso destino de la escapada. No obstante, las palabras se quedaron en su garganta y toda emoción desapareció de su rostro al atravesar la pequeña puerta del transporte. Ahí, acomodado en uno de los mullidos asientos y con un vaso en la mano, se encontraba Bucky enfundado en su uniforme color negro y con pinta desarreglada. Steve abandonó el lado de Darcy para saludar a su buen amigo con un abrazo y unas palmadas en la espalda. Por su parte, la muchacha vio el intercambio paralizada. Loki y Bucky en el mismo lugar. Loki y Bucky. Un golpecito en su hombro de parte de Jane le recordó que estaba obstruyendo la entrada a la avioneta; se hizo a un lado y tomó asiento cerca de Steve y su viejo amigo. En verdad no podía creerlo. A penas se estaba recuperando de todo lo sucedido y el destino la ponía en medio de semejante situación. Sólo rogaba que tanto Loki como Bucky fueran capaces de comportarse civilmente.

- Buck, esta es una sorpresa – señaló Natasha al entrar en la avioneta.

- Acabo de volver de mi misión y Stark me informó de su escapada – habló Bucky – No es como si pudiera perdérmela, ¿o sí?

- Bien dicho – lo apoyó Tony, colocándose al lado de la puerta, después de que Bruce se introdujera en la avioneta. Asomó su cabeza - ¡Muévete, Happy, tenemos que llegar antes que Cuernitos!

Segundos más tarde, el jefe de seguridad de Stark Industries asomó la cabeza por la puerta.

- Pero, señor, ¿y la compañía? – inquirió Happy.

- Para eso está JARVIS – indicó Tony, jalando a su inseparable compañero adentro del transporte. Acto seguido, giró su cabeza hacia una de las aeromozas y sonrió espléndidamente – Listos para irnos.

La mujer asintió y se introdujo en la cabina. Segundos más tarde, la puerta de la avioneta se cerró herméticamente, Tony se sentó al lado de Pepper y abrochó su cinturón de seguridad. No fue hasta que la avioneta se encontraba en el aire y las aeromozas comenzaron a circular con los carritos de bebidas, que Stark se puso de pie y comandó toda la atención sobre él.

- ¡Señoritas y señores, Tony Stark se enorgullece en anunciarles nuestro destino! – exclamó. Posó cada una de sus manos en los respaldos de los asientos cercanos a él - ¡Preparen sus bolsillos y las tarjetas de sus abogados de divorcio favoritos! ¡Nos vamos a la ciudad del pecado! ¡LAS VEGAS!

Darcy, Clint y Bucky estallaron en vítores, al tiempo que Bruce empezaba a mencionar una tras otra las razones por las que introducirlo en un ambiente como el de Las Vegas sería contraproducente. Pepper se acercó a él y lo tranquilizó con ayuda de Steve, mientras Jane le explicaba a Thor sobre Las Vegas y su fama.

Tony se sentó a un lado de Happy y chocó su vaso de whisky con el de tequila de su amigo. Si su plan iba tal y como esperaba, Darcy y Loki terminarían casados para la madrugada del domingo o por lo menos en la misma cama. No por nada había invitado a Barnes, sabiendo el historial entre el Soldado del Invierno, la Chica Taser y el Dios del Caos. Un poco de celos era todo lo que necesitaban ese par para olvidar a Angerboda y reiniciar su romance. Llevó su vaso a sus labios y tomó un sorbo. Oh si, nadie podía reclamarle ser un mal amigo.

* * *

Loki debía de admitirlo. De todas las ciudades que había visitado en su estadía en Midgard ninguna se comparaba a Las Vegas. Las estridentes luces de neón fueron suficientes para atontarlo un par de segundos cuando apareció ante la inmensa puerta del hotel conocido como Bellagio y pronto su atención se dirigió a las largas fuentes que hacían su mejor esfuerzo por alcanzar el cielo sin conseguirlo. Sacudió su cabeza con la intención de salir del trance y encaminó sus pasos al interior del edificio. Sus ojos examinaron el ajetreado sitio repleto de personas que iban de un lado al otro riendo y brindando. A su izquierda estaba un amplio mostrador de un material parecido al mármol, con molduras de madera que rodeaban a losetas grabadas, donde un incontable número de personas se registraba. A su derecha podía vislumbrar lo que presumía ser una sección de juegos de apuestas, un casino, según palabras de Darcy, probablemente el punto más bullicioso del recinto. Y arriba de él, sorprendiéndolo por segunda vez en la noche, un fascinante decorado de flores multicolores de cristal. Su vista se clavó en las formas, los colores y los juegos de luces que se daban entre ellas. No era lo más asombroso que había contemplado en su larga existencia, pero podía considerarlo algo notable.

Una conocida e irritante voz gritó su nombre, ganándose su atención. Tony Stark, de pie al lado de un Clint Barton con los brazos cruzados y una Natasha Romanoff que revisaba su celular, agitaba sus brazos en el aire en un intento de indicar su ubicación. De inmediato, sus ojos buscaron a Darcy, hallándola cómodamente sentada a pocos pasos de los otros tres Vengadores, en compañía del propio Capitán Rogers y… Frunció el seño y presionó sus labios en una fina línea. El sargento Barnes, el Soldado del Invierno, se encontraba sentado al lado de la castaña a una distancia peligrosa… para él. Su mano izquierda casi rozaba la pierna de la mujer, sus hombros estaban prácticamente pegados y su boca estaba a centímetros de la sien de Darcy. Y posiblemente lo peor de la imagen era que la muchacha se reía a gusto de algún comentario que el desdichado Vengador acababa de decir. Por un efímero segundo se preguntó cuanta conmoción causaría si de repente lanzara una de sus dagas directamente al corazón de Barnes, no obstante, desechó la idea al reflexionar que su amiga no merecía ser espectadora de tal espectáculo. Inhaló, exhaló, curvó sus labios en su mejor sonrisa neutra y caminó hacia el grupo a paso lento, asegurándose de que con cada zancada su pesada aura aumentara. No bien se hubo percatado de su presencia, Barnes marcó una considerable distancia entre Darcy y él al ponerse de pie y prácticamente correr al lado de Natasha, quien le dedicó una extrañada y rápida mirada. El movimiento del sargento fue notado por sus dos acompañantes, los cuales pronto clavaron su vista en el recién llegado. Darcy no perdió el tiempo en dedicarle una de sus deslumbrantes sonrisas.

- ¡Loki! – lo recibió Tony con los brazos en el aire - Comenzaba a pensar que no vendrías – junto las palmas de sus manos en un sonoro aplauso – Bueno, ahora sólo hay que esperar a que Thor regresé de dejar a Jane en su habitación y ¡qué comience la fiesta!

Sin prestarle una onza de atención a Stark, quien había comenzado a platicar sobre sus planes para esa noche con marcado entusiasmo, lo pasó de largo y se sentó en el pedazo de asiento que el astuto Soldado del Invierno desocupara segundos atrás.

- Te alegrará saber que tu departamento es oficialmente el sitio más seguro en todo este reino – informó Loki y añadió con arrogancia - en todo el universo podría asegurar.

- ¡Genial! – saltó Darcy, rodeándolo en un efusivo abrazo - ¡Gracias, Loki! ¡Eres el mejor!

- Lo sé – asintió Loki prepotente, recibiendo a cambio un ligero golpe en su pecho de parte de la muchacha.

- Idiota – masculló Darcy al separarse de él.

- Creo que lo mejor sería probarlo antes de que Darcy vuelva a vivir en él – opinó Steve, causando que Darcy rodara sus ojos exasperada.

- Me parece una brillante idea, capitán – apoyó Loki travieso, disminuyendo su tono de voz para que únicamente ellos pudieran escucharlo – Postulo a Stark como conejillo de indias.

- No podemos… - empezó Steve, mas las palabras murieron en su lengua al notar que el billonario hablaba con una despampanante rubia, haciendo más que evidentes señas en su dirección. Frunció el seño en cuanto Bucky se unió a la conversación - ¿De qué nivel de daño estamos hablando?

- ¡Steve, no lo alientes! – lo regañó Darcy, propinándole un codazo en las costillas, que provocó poco menos que cosquillas en el súper soldado.

- Por favor, Darcy. Todos por lo menos una vez han considerado la opción de matar a Stark – señaló Loki – Es un ser humano que supera el parámetro de irritabilidad permitido.

- No puedo creer que llegara el día en que estuviera de acuerdo contigo – expresó Steve en un suspiro.

- Aún así, no puedes probar tus conjuros nivel dios con Tony – indicó Darcy – Podrías matarlo.

- Buen punto – admitió Loki – Entonces utilizaremos a Thor.

- ¿Escuche mi nombre? – preguntó Thor contento, dándole una fuerte palmada en la espalda a su hermano y por poco tirándolo al suelo. El moreno simplemente rodó los ojos exasperado. Después de siglos ya estaba acostumbrado a la falta de autocontrol del Dios del Trueno.

- Tu egocéntrico oído debió imaginarlo, hermano – respondió Loki, poniéndose de pie. Ladeó su cabeza hacia Darcy y le ofreció su mano, la cual la muchacha no dudó en estrechar.

Después de que Thor mencionara los desastrosos sucesos de su juventud, Loki sinceramente no sabía que esperar de la "escapada" organizada por Tony, no obstante, a juzgar por la cara que Rogers puso al escuchar que ni Foster, ni Potts los acompañarían esa noche (ambas demasiado cansadas por un extenuante día de trabajo), supuso que la velada sería una patentada locura. Con ayuda de una larga limusina repleta de alcohol, el grupo recorrió lo largo y ancho de lo que Darcy le informó era Las Vegas Strip, haciendo pequeñas escalas en fachadas de hotel que la más joven de ellos quería admirar más de cerca o para visitar los casinos a petición de Tony. Conforme transcurrían las horas, el Dios del Engaño comprendió la renuencia del capitán a participar en tan extraño festejo. Tony, Darcy, Barnes y Barton no tardaron en embriagarse y Thor iba lento pero seguro en el mismo camino. Apenas entraban a un lugar, los cuatro iban y venían de un lado al otro completamente fuera de sí, cada uno con su respectiva niñera. Mientras Happy mantenía un ojo vigilante en su jefe y el Dios del Trueno, quienes estaban encandilados con las máquinas de juego, Rogers se aseguraba de que el sargento y el agente no se metieran en problemas con cuanta mujer se les pusiera en el camino. La Viuda Negra había tomado el papel más coherente en ese tipo de situaciones y también el más divertido: sentarte en una esquina y ver a tus amigos quemar el lugar, al tiempo que disfrutas de tu bebida favorita.

A Loki le hubiera encantado acompañarla, sin embargo, el nivel de alcohol en la sangre de Darcy era alarmantemente alto, haciéndole perder cualquier desinhibición y todo tipo de sentido del equilibrio. Su evidente estado de embriaguez y su abierta coquetería era un imán de patanes, a los cuales el jotun despachaba con una asesina mirada y con amenazas lo suficientemente escabrosas como para causarles pesadillas durante una semana. La mujer ya había terminado cinco veces en el suelo e ingería, uno tras otro, vasos repletos de vodka, whisky y tequila, que poco a poco el Dios del Engaño le iba restringiendo.

Comenzaba a dudar que hubiera sido una brillante idea traer a Darcy a un sitio como este. La joven no contaba con la estabilidad emocional para lidiar con el alcohol y sus efectos y hacia uso de ellos como un medio catártico. Y por mucho que Loki estuviera de acuerdo en consentir ese tipo de comportamiento, había límites que simplemente no podía permitir que la mujer cruzara. Le bastó un segundo de distracción para perder a Darcy en el interior del Caesar Palace. Tras varios minutos de búsqueda, la halló escondida detrás de unas máquinas del casino, besuqueándose con un completo desconocido, el cual la manoseaba de manera completamente obscena. Jaló al sujeto del cuello de su camisa y lo tiró al suelo con un sonoro golpe que llamó la atención de las personas aledañas. Cogió a Darcy del brazo con rudeza y desaparecieron del sitio, materializándose al instante ante la puerta de su hotel.

- ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS FUE ESO?! – gritó Darcy, zafándose de su agarre.

- ¡No lo sé, tú dímelo! – exclamó Loki - ¡¿Qué, en el Valhalla, estabas pensando?!

- ¡Una buena noche de sexo, ¿tal vez?! – expuso Darcy.

- ¡Ni siquiera lo conocías! – señaló Loki incrédulo.

- ¡Ese es el punto del sexo casual, Loki! ¡No conexión, no sentimientos, no nada! – indicó Darcy con vehementes movimientos de las manos - ¡Y ultimadamente a ti que te importa! ¡Es mi vida y puedo hacer lo que sea con ella! ¡Puedo acostarme con quien quiera, cuando quiera y donde quiera!

- Por favor, tú te mereces algo mejor que ser el juguete de una noche de un bastardo como ese – puntualizó Loki exasperado.

- ¡¿Lo dice el bastardo que me usó y me pisoteó?! – chilló Darcy, sacando de balance a sus acompañante - ¡¿Lo dice el imbécil que me buscaba cada noche como su puta personal para desfogarse?! ¡¿LO DICE EL IDIOTA QUE ME VIO DESMORONARME Y NO HIZO NADA?! – se acercó a él y lo empujó con toda su fuerza, logrando que Loki se tambaleara - ¡DÉJAME EN PAZ! ¡QUIERO VIVIR MI VIDA! ¡QUIERO ACOSTARME CON DESCONOCIDOS! ¡QUIERO TOMAR HASTA OLVIDARME DE TI Y DE TODA TU MIERDA! ¡¿POR QUÉ NO ME HACES UN MALDITO FAVOR Y DESAPARECES DE MI VIDA?!

Sin decir una palabra más, se introdujo al hotel con lágrimas en los ojos y el rostro enrojecido por la cólera.

Y Loki, con la vista perdida en el suelo, permaneció inmóvil en el punto, incapaz de pensar, incapaz de reaccionar, incapaz de sentir nada que no fuera el abrasador dolor que quemaba su pecho.

* * *

¡Hey, volví! ¡Y con más drama! XD No, no es cierto. No se preocupen, este drama sólo durara dos capítulos más, lo prometo. Es que, seamos sinceros, tanto Darcy como Loki necesitaran de mucho para superar lo sucedido y establecer una relación como todos aquí queremos. Dos capítulos más, lo juro.

Ahora, hay algunos puntos que me gustaría exponer antes de que haya desilusiones, reclamaciones o problemas en el futuro:

1) Para todos aquellos que disfruten la acción, la habrá. Es imposible hacer un fic de superhéroes sin un poquito de acción. Sin embargo, estará en menor medida, pues toda esta historia se centrará meramente en el crecimiento de Darcy y Loki como pareja.

2) Para todos los amantes de Tony/Pepper y Jane/Thor, este es su fic. Esperen mucho de estas dos parejas. Para los amantes de la brOTP de Tony/Loki y Thor/Loki, igual.

3) Para todos aquellos que aún tienen dudas sobre Krista (que espero que sean todos), serán desveladas a lo largo de la historia, de una u otra manera.

4) Este fic será más largo que los tres anteriores. Actualmente creo que serán veinte capítulos. El número puede variar conforme vayamos avanzando. Y sé que no es necesario puntualizarlo, mas lo haré: Este es el final de la saga. Ya no tengo nada más que contar sobre este par en este universo en particular. Por otra parte, no aseguraría que ya no voy a escribir de ellos en el futuro, pues eso sólo lo sabe mi trastornada cabecita XD. Por ahora, ya tengo la idea de un AU que ronda mi cabeza desde hace un tiempo. Y quien sabe cuántas ideas me dé Thor 2 después de su estreno.

5) Sin importar lo que ocurra en Thor 2, esta historia no cambiará en lo absoluto. En sí, todo esto fue planeado como una suerte de "The Avengers 2", así que los hechos de Iron Man 3, Thor 2 y el Capitán América 2 se podría decir que están considerados desde el comienzo de "Una luz…". De hecho he puesto algunos guiños. Y si los rumores son ciertos sobre cierta posible muerte, lo lamento, pero planeó ignorarlo por completo (en este fic y en la vida real). Y hablando de eso, ¿cuán felices estarían si revivo a Coulson?

6) Y por último, probablemente lo más importante: las actualizaciones. Bueno, este es un tema delicado. Acabo de comenzar un pequeño (en verdad pequeño) negocio que come gran parte de mi día, dejándome únicamente los fines de semana libre y pocas horas entre semana. Ese tiempo libre que me queda lo estaré dividiendo entre "Debajo del cielo" y mi primera novela original (de la cual les informaré todo cuando esté terminada, sólo si les interesa). No tengo ninguna preferencia entre los dos proyectos, por lo cual estaré escribiendo un capítulo y un capítulo, así que es muy probable que me tarde en actualizar. Me disculpo de ante mano por ello y les pido paciencia.

Y sin nada más que decir (vaya, ese fue un largo tratado), les doy la bienvenida a "Debajo del cielo" con los brazos abiertos y una cajita de pañuelos desechables gratis (que espero no tengan que usar tanto esta vez).

Adiós ;)

Pd. "El sordo latido de tu corazón" juntó en total 228 comentarios. ¿Creen que podamos superarlo?


End file.
